Frog's Perspective
by Quadrantje
Summary: Naomi goes on her first away mission. Slightly JC.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to 'Star Trek: Voyager'. No money is being made from this and no infringement of copyright is intended._

_**Don't underestimate children; some are very bright and none are stupid.**_

,,Captain, can I ask you something?"

,,Any time, sweetie. What is it?"

,,Don't you ever get tired of being the captain?" They were on the Delta Flyer, on their way to a nebula. It was a project for Naomi's 'science class'. A few weeks ago Naomi asked to go with the next away team to see some things for herself. Captain Janeway had thought it to be too dangerous, but when they reached a quiet part of space and the sensors picked up an E-class nebula, only a few hours away by shuttle, she went to Samantha Wildman and asked if she could take Naomi to see it. The original plan had been for Sam to go too, but she had suddenly gotten ill and had to stay in bed for a week. Considering that it was highly unlikely they'd run into trouble there, Kathryn and Naomi went on their own while the rest of the ship took advantage of whatever peaceful time they had to catch up on some routine maintenance and make a few improvements to the sensors.

,,Well, it is a pretty demanding job, but-" Naomi interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

,,No, I mean don't you get tired of people calling you 'Captain' instead of your real name? The only one I've ever heard call you 'Kathryn' was Commander Chakotay, and only once. Don't you like your name?"

,,I do like my name, Naomi. It's just, I'm the captain; they wouldn't be comfortable calling me 'Kathryn'.

,,Is that why you always keep your distance from the rest of the crew? Because you're the captain?" Kathryn looked thoughtfully at Naomi and briefly wondered how that little girl became so wise.

,,I have to keep some space between my crew and myself, yes. If I would stay too long on a party, for instance, they wouldn't be able to relax."

,,But don't you have any friends?"

,,Of course I do, Chakotay, B'Elanna, Tom, Harry"

,,Do they call you 'Kathryn'?"

,,Only Chakotay, why?"

,,Well, if they don't call you by your real name, how can they really be your friends?" Kathryn pondered that for a moment.

,,You know what, Naomi? Maybe you're right. Therefore I must insist you call me Aunt Kathryn, or Aunt Katie, instead of 'Captain', deal?"

,,Okay!" Naomi chirped happily and the captain turned back to the console.

* * *

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Occasionally Kathryn would glance back at Naomi and found that her cheerful expression quickly made way for a serious one; she seemed to be thinking deeply about something. When they reached the nebula, Naomi was too excited to think about it any longer and happily directed her attention to the phenomena just outside. They had already visited the nebula and were just on their way back to Voyager when Naomi spoke again.

,,Is that why you won't admit you love the Commander?"

,,Excuse me?"

,,You being the captain. Is that why you won't tell Commander Chakotay." The bluntness of a child, which caused her to ask the question, was at odds with the serious expression on her face and the underlying intelligence in her eyes.

,,Now Naomi, of course I love Chakotay and he knows it; he's my best friend."

,,No. Aunt Kathryn, I mean like mom loves my father and Tom loves B'Elanna. Why don't you tell him? I know he loves you too." Kathryn intently looked at her for a moment, seeing Naomi's determined eyes looking back and then quickly recovered her composure.

,,Why would you say that Naomi?"

,,Because it's true! You even have a special smile for the Commander, it lights up your whole face. I may only be six, but I'm not stupid. You really should tell him." The captain now openly stared at Naomi, her face showing her shock; it wasn't often a six-year-old lectured her about her own feelings. Naomi noticed she was still too shocked to answer, so she continued herself. ,,Is it because you're afraid of what the crew might say, because you don't have to worry about that; I've heard Tom and B'Elanna talk about this. They really hope you'll get together. And Chakotay of course. And so does the rest of the crew. They all want you to be happy." After having finished, Naomi got up and excused herself. Without a backwards glance she walked to the back of the Flyer and left the captain to ponder her words.

* * *

It was 1847 hours when they reached Voyager and Kathryn had made up her mind. After dropping Naomi off at her own quarters, where Samantha was still looking ill, but definitely glad to see her daughter, she asked the computer to locate Chakotay.

,,COMMANDER CHAKOTAY IS IN HIS QUARTERS." She started towards her own quarters and tapped her comm. Badge.

,,Janeway to Chakotay."

,,What is it, Captain?"

,,I was wondering if you were free for dinner; we have some things to talk about."

,,Sure, my quarters or yours?"

,,Meet me in my quarters at 1900."

,,See you then." He ended the comm. Link and a soft smile not often seen there appeared on Kathryn's face; maybe Naomi wasn't the only one to have learned some important things today.

_**Fine**_

_Inspiration: Innocent Eyes by KJ and Heavy on my Heart by Anastacia._

_Frog's Perspective: In Dutch that means when a picture or painting is made from a low point, like you are looking up at the subject._


End file.
